


It Is Necessary

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he really have to wear that dress? Did he really have to suck on that banana? Did he really have to call him a pervert?</p><p>Yes, yes, and most definitely yes.</p><p>(TatsumixLubbock) seme!Tatsumi/uke!Lubbock</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I remember the chapter where Lubbock crossdressed and I just HAD to write a story XD And yay, Tatsumi can enjoy the view~

"How was the decoy mission?" Lubbock asked as he and Tatsumi walked into the house looking very disheveled. Tatsumi sighed gratefully when he was back in home sweet home.

"It was stressful. Someone nearly caught my disguise, remember?" He complained as he headed down the hall. Lubbock grabbed a banana on the way while pulling out wads of tissues under his shirt.

"That's you're fault for trying to pretend to be a 30 year old." He said smugly. They walked into Tatsumi's room and the brunette blushed while turning around to point at Lubbock.

"Well they wouldn't let teenagers in! And you're the one who's dressed as a chick! Besides, you didn't even need a disguise in the first place." Instead of being embarrassed as Tatsumi had hoped, Lubbock only shrugged while peeling down the banana.

"Just gotta be cautious."

"In a dress..."

"Exactly!" Lubbock said with a grin while pointing the banana at him. Tatsumi sweated and took off his fake glasses. They got useful information on Esdeath, that's for sure. And it was a good thing the enemies were too busy gawking over Lubbock's form. How he looks good in a maid outfit is a question Tatsumi is too embarrassed with himself to answer. Lubbock sat down on the bed as Tatsumi rummaged around for a pen and paper.

"Anyway, let's write a report for the next meeting with Boss and-..." Tatsumi paused as he watched Lubbock move his head down to take a bite of the banana. His eyes drifted down when he saw the hazy pink lips wrap around the fruit Lubbock took a bite. He did not know why but the scene made him swallow thickly. He quickly averted his eyes but that only made things worse. Oh why did he have to look so good in stockings?

"'and'...?" Lubbock phrased with a raised eyebrow. He blinked when Tatsumi looked away rather suspiciously.

"And stop being a perv..." Tatsumi muttered and turned around to ruffle his own hair back to its usual stance. Lubbock scoffed and flopped back on the bed.

"What are you, a tsundere? How was I being a perv?"

"You know what I mean..." Lubbock turned his head and caught a faint blush on the younger teen's cheeks. Interest built up and Lubbock waved the half eaten banana around.

"Whaaat... eating this is perverted...? Maybe you're the perverted one for thinking dirty." Tatsumi tensed as his blushed heightened.

"Y-You're the perverted one for thinking I was being dirty..." He weakly insulted. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Lubbock purposely moving the banana in and out of his mouth and blushed heavily. "Lubba!"

"Now who's the dirty one~"

"You are!" Tatsumi took off his jacket and let out a sigh of relief when his body was slightly cooled off. It was getting too hot for his liking. And luckily his dress shirt is thin so the breeze from the open window is getting to him. He twitched when he felt eyes on him. "Shouldn't you be in your room changing too...?" He asked hesitantly. Who knows how long he can control himself, especially when Lubbock lazily raised his legs, forgetting that he was wearing a skirt. Oh fuck fuck fuck, are those white lace panties?

"I will, in a bit." Lubbock responded, finishing the banana before tossing the peeling on the other side of the bed. Tatsumi gave a look at the action.

"Ahem." He hinted Lubbock sat up with a smirk.

"What're you gonna do about it, Mr. Push Over?" Nope, he can't control it any longer. Not when he is being challenged like that.

Lubbock yelped when he was pushed back down on the bed with Tatsumi kneeling over him by pressing against the bed's edge.

"You don't plan to leave that there, do you?" Tatsumi asked lowly. Lubbock furrowed his brows as a blush slowly formed.

"T-Tatsumi...?"

"At least throw it away. I just washed my sheets you know."

"O-oh...?" Tatsumi cocked his head.

"Lubba, you're blushing. Are you thinking dirty?" He asked, scooting more in between Lubbock's legs. Lubbock tried to scoot back but his wrist was grabbed.

"Says the guy trying to rub his dick on me!"

"Huh? But I'm not..." Tatsumi trailed off and followed Lubbock's gaze. And there a buldge in his pants stood out big and proud. "Wah!? When did this...?"

"Looks like we found the perv..." Lubbock muttered and jumped when a hand lightly touched his crotch. He let out a breath and shut his eyes tight as Tatsumi firmly rubbed his hill.

"And looks like we found another." Tatsumi said and flushed as his experimental rubbing created sounds from the other male. This is not exactly something they should be doing. They are friends and yet here he is touching Lubbock in a dirty manner after they argued about who was the most perverted one. Maybe he himself is.

"H-Hey stop already!" Lubbock used his free hand to push at Tatsumi's chest but instantly weakened when Tatsumi rubbed in between his legs more firmly. "Ah s-stop... hah..." He grabbed the teen's wrist but arched his back when the hand moved faster.

"It... feels good, pervert?"

"Why are you calling me the pervert!?" Tatsumi ignored that and finally let go to grab Lubbock's other wrist to pin beside his head. He leaned down while sliding his hands up so their fingers could entwine.

"To be honest, you look very provocative. I know it helped for the mission but..." Lubbock winced and whimpered when Tatsumi pressed their clothed erections together. "... it didn't exactly help for me. You knew that too."

"N-No..." Lubbock felt lips seal around his and bent his legs up. Tatsumi, who was kneeling inbetween them, kneeled completely on the bed and pressed their lips together slightly harder. Each hesitant sound and quiet moan his friend made had his erection grow harder. Tatsumi moaned and moved his lips wetly against Lubbock's. He then moved his waist back and forth so his buldge occasionally pressed hard against Lubbock's clothed crevice. This action made his arousal very clear.

Their hands clasped tighter as their tongues got in a wet and heated make out session. Each time Lubbock moaned, Tatsumi would swirl his tongue around Lubbock's. He did not mind the saliva running down the corner of their mouths. He huffed when another whimper was swallowed and he leaned his head up, still grinding against Lubbock. His body was completely heated and he has never wanted anything more in life than to fuck his friend right here and now.

Tatsumi unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and underwear hastily, exhaling as his cock was freed from the cramp space. Lubbock's eyes widened at the size and he shakily scooted back, however a hand grabbed his leg and yanked him back.

"Sorry Lubba, but this is to be fair." Lubbock shut his eyes tight with his head thrown back as Tatsumi pressed his tip hard against his underwear. He felt his legs parted widely and gasped every now and then as Tatsumi thrust his cock upward against his crevice.

"Ahh Tatsumi y-you..! Haah stoop!" Tatsumi leaned down once more to suck and nibble his neck. Lubbock held onto the boy's shoulders and arched up as Tatsumi thrust faster, his own cock was starting to suffocate in his underwear. His green eyes rolled up a little as teeth nibbled sensually on his skin.

"How does this feel..?" Lubbock flushed and shook when his nipple was pinched over his shirt. He twisted his body but continued to moan and writhe as Tatsumi grind against him while playing with his chest.

"Y-You weirdo... Ah!" His underwear was finally slipped off and Tatsumi lifted the skirt of his dress up.

"Okay, I guess it isn't fair I'm the only one half naked." Tatsumi muttered and Lubbock was soon rid of the dress until he was in nothing more than his bow and stockings. At this, he clenched his teeth in embarrassment and tried to move away again.

"That's not it! St-Stop molesting me!"

"You look so cute." Tatsumi bluntly said as he continued to stare. His reaction is a blush and stuttering. In return, he lightly rubbed Lubbock's hard penis, which was already wet from pre-cum. He felt his own cock twitch when Lubbock jolted and moaned loudly. All from this simply light touch. In that case, Tatsumi firmly wrapped his hand around the wet shaft and Lubbock fell back in an arch on the bed, desperately covering a mouth with a hand to hide his sounds. Tatsumi leaned down beside his friend, slowly stroking his cock while sucking on a nipple.

Lubbock shook from the sensations and failed to keep his sounds in. His hand became wet with saliva as he thrust into Tatsumi's hand.

"N-No Tatsumi... Aah... ooh..." Tatsumi hummed and bit and tugged on the rosy nipple in his mouth. His hand was getting slippery as he rubbed Lubbock faster. His heart raced when his friend continued to give unintentional pleased sounds and shakily thrust up. Tatsumi sat up and moved down so his face was close to Lubbock's leaking member. Before Lubbock could catch his breath, half of his cock was already engulfed in a tight heat. In an instant he winced and shook badly, crying out as he suddenly came in Tatsumi's mouth.

The younger male did not stop there. He swallowed the contents curiously and began bobbing his head, loving how Lubbock held onto his head and wrapped his stocking-clad legs loosly around his shoulders. However he was not protesting this time. Instead he was in his own world, thrusting up each time Tatsumi moved his head down. His back was bent in a perfect 'U' and he was now moaning the other teen's name.

"Aah... Tatsumi! Ahh!" Tatsumi swore his stomach would explode from the butterflies. He bobbed his head faster, feeling the hardening penis squelch in his mouth. He looked up and held Lubbock's shaking waist. Such a beautiful body. Honestly, why aren't there more people acknowleging his friend. The smooth pelvis. Taut stomach. Glistening chest with little pink nubs.

Tatsumi lifted his head, feeling saliva and pre-cum connect to the exposed tip. He grabbed Lubbock's thighs and parted them widely, hearing the teen hitch his breath. Tatsumi then trailed his tongue down lower in experimentation and felt Lubbock shake against him. His tongue finally ran over a puckered hole and he pressed his tongue against it harder. Lubbock felt the weird sensation and was about to say something, but only cried out when the tongue slipped its way in.

"Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi moved his head back and forth as he thrust his tongue in his friend's ass. His face reddened even more from the dirty noises, the squishing and squelching of his tongue wiggling inside the wet cavern. Lubbock twisted his upper body and moved his head side to side as Tatsumi slurped and licked. "Wh-What are you doing!? A-Aah!"

After several more thrusts, he slipped his tongue out and gave a last lick. Lubbock breathed heavily as pre-cum squirted out. His lower body felt intensely good and just as he caught his breath, Tatsumi thrust in a finger. The tip of his finger moved in and out and Lubbock gasped from the next intrusion. His fingers clenched the sheets when the appendage pushed in more and his ring of muscles spasmed. Tatsumi could feel his finger thrust easily since it was already wet. He leaned up and sucked on the tip of Lubbock's cock, continuing to penetrate the teen with his finger.

"Ooh... nngh... hah..." He dipped his tongue several times in the slit, bringing up juices in his mouth. Lubbock opened his teary eyes when Tatsumi moved up to suck and play with both nipples. The older male moved back against the finger and held Tatsumi's head as his nubs were nibbled and pinched. His mouth stayed agape as sounds emerged from his throat. His mind was a puddled mess and all he wanted was release. He did not care at the moment that it is Tatsumi finger-fucking him.

The finger pulled out stickly and Tatsumi moved back while staring at the mess he made. Oh well, guess he'll have to wash the sheets anyway. Lubbock stared up at the male, wondering why he suddenly stopped to examine his...

"I-I... I think I'm d-done..." He said while sitting up. However his erection was pulsing but it was becoming too embarrassing to be manhandled like this. Besides, he couldn't move anymore than that because Tatsumi pushed him back down and parted his legs again. "Let me go!"

"I will later, I promise." Tatsumi said, gripping his own member. Lubbock stared down with a flushed, confused look as his friend pressed against his entrance.

"I w-want to go now- mm!" Tatsumi continued to kiss him as he pressed harder before parting their lips.

"Let me do this first. After all, I'm the supposed pervert, right?" He said with a grin and Lubbock pursed his lips, glancing away. "Can't blame me though, Lubba. Crossdressing and suggestively eating a banana around me-"

"Shut up!" Lubbock outbursted and Tatsumi pushed down on his leg while slowly penetrating him. The green haired male choked and teared up as he was stretched very widely. It felt so weird, wet, and full. He scratched on the sheets once Tatsumi was fully sheathed and curled up a little, moving his hand to touch the brunnette's base.

"Don't... hah don't p-put it inside..."

"Don't you like this kind of stuff?"

"This is... A-ah..." Tatsumi began to move slowly, wincing every time his shaft was rubbed deliciously against the velvety walls. His sensitivity grew and so did his speed once his body begged for more. Lubbock arched and moaned once he longer felt uncomfortable. He particularly liked the feeling of Tatsumi's hard cock gliding in and out of him. His unshed tears finally fell from the previous pain and he moved back against the pistoning hips.

"Tatsu... Ah! Oh, god..." Tatsumi thrust more quickly to each sound his friend made and felt his pre-cum leaking out. His eyes closed as his mind blurred in complete euphoria. Their skins slapping together became sticky and the penetration sounded from the substances. Lubbock could not believe sex like this would feel so amazing. Especially being a little controlled and getting fucked by Tatsumi. A sudden electrifying feeling rushed through his nerves and the teen yelled as he came on his stomach and chest. Tatsumi continued to thrust in and out against Lubbock's prostate and said male clenched onto the sheets hard as he moved back. He squirted once more and shuddered while writhing underneath Tatsumi.

"Does it feel good Lubba?"

"F-Fu...! Haagn! Ah!" Tatsumi turned Lubbock onto his side and raised the male's leg up over his shoulder, still thrusting. Lubbock shook violently when Tatsumi slammed into his prostate each time. His muscles quivered and his body became tremulous. His hand grabbed his re-hardened cock and moaned loudly while stimulating his body even further. Tatsumi began to ground into him and whimpered as he grew closer to his climax. Lubbock squeezed and rubbed himself, moving back the best way he could.

Tatsumi soon went back to thrusting quickly but his humping became sporadic and Lubbock cried out with each hit. His eyes teared as drool ran down his mouth. His stomach was on fire and his cock was ready to explode.

"H-Harder Tatsumi! Aah!"

"Ooh, L-Lubba...!"

Once Tatsumi gave a last harsh thrust, Lubbock bent back while spraying his seeds all over the bed. He continued to jerk himself off and squirmed as Tatsumi exploded inside him. Tatsumi held down Lubbock's wrists and thrust hard, forcing Lubbock to lay still and whimper as his ass was filled up and leaking.

Once they were both empty, Tatsumi pulled out and flopped beside Lubbock.

"You're free now." Tatsumi joked but was surprised when Lubbock scooted weakly against him.

"I... I know this i-is... quick but... I guess I s-sort of like you." Lubbock hesitantly admitted and blinked when Tatsumi leaned in to peck his lips.

"I sort of like you too, Lubba." Tatsumi responded, grinning.

"... No more crossdressing for me..."

"Says who?" Lubbock stuttered and could practically feel his face redden from the blunt comment. Tatsumi laughed softly at his reaction and turned to spoon the embarrased male from behind. "Every Saturday, my room." He only whispered before closing his eyes. Lubbock curled and pressed against Tatsumi with a scowl.

"Hm... At least warn me on what not to do..." He muttered and yelped when his thigh was slapped and the hem of the stocking was pulled playfully.

"You are so wearing this next time." Tatsumi whispered and Lubbock blushed heavily, however not physically disagreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Lala best one-shot I've written so far. Leave a kudos or a comment pweaaaaase and more Tatsubock will be published soon!


End file.
